


Ron and Harry Conversations

by AnonymousLove7424



Series: My version of Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Very Potter Musical - Freeform, Abusive Dursley Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Humor, Artistic Ron, Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Biracial Harry Potter, Bisexuality, Crossdressing, Dorks in Love, Dyslexia, First Aid, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender Issues, Harry Potter Has Issues, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Harry Potter loves musicals, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, Internalized Homophobia, Just a little bit out of character, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Health Issues, Mild Blood, Multi, Neville Longbottom is the ultimate shipper, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personality changes that makes sense, Potter Puppet Pals, Ron Weasley has issues, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Severus Snape Bashing, Ship Wars, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, The Golden Trio, They're helping each other, Writer Ron weasley, bookworms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLove7424/pseuds/AnonymousLove7424
Summary: In no particular order, a list of conversations the two boys had over the course of the series.Warning: they will be slightly different than their cannon counterparts. However, Maladaptive daydreaming is a bitch and they work weirdly well together this  way. Enjoy!





	1. Go to the next chapter for the story

Stay tuned for tomorrow. I wanted to at least put it out there before I wrote an official chapter. It's like one in the morning right now. I need to sleep. That said, I will see you on the flip side. How does this site even work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have a better chapter tomorrow. I promise.


	2. "What do you like to do for fun?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron talks about his hobbies.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting in the common room to read a section of the book that was made for a quiz the next day. This sudden outburst startled Ron slightly. Neither of them knew in that moment, but this was going to be how many of the conversations the two have were going to be like.

" Uh, I....... support the Chuddley Cannons. I read a lot. I draw. I write. I don't know." Ron said shrugging. To Ron, this was a awkward question. He couldn't answer why he found it so awkward but he did. Nobody really asked him before what he liked to do for fun. His twin brothers, Fred and George, made fun of him a lot for being "another Percy" so he didn't usually make such a big deal over any of his hobbies.

There was a long awkward silence.

Harry looked down at the table, trying to find either a response or a follow up question but than his head violently jerked up. 

"You like to read?" Harry's gorg-uh-green eyes grew in disbelief. Ron's heart fell and he stared at Harry. Why was that SO unbelievable? He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. 

"Yeah. And write too." Ron replied calmly. There was no need to get mad at him. They just started their friendship. Ron didn't need to start a fight over something so dumb.

"What's your favorite book? What do you like to write? Can I see something you made? You drew too right? An-" Harry cleared his throat and...blushed? Well you could hardly tell but you could see somewhat of a red color around his cheeks. " Sorry, I-I-I .....um......." 

Ron tilted his head slightly and smiled. Harry Potter was nothing like he thought he was going to be like. Nervous and shy one minute. Sarcastic and witty the other. Ron pondered why he acted in so many ways as he would always bounce between the two extremes with a hyper and child-like personality that Ron thinks he only reserved for friends.

"Hmm, I guess I really liked Percy Jackson. The first book? The Lighting Thief or whatever it was called. I forget who wrote it. I kind of wish Dad got the next book in the series before Mom made him stop buying books." His dad found out about muggle books a few years ago and had a small crushed ambition to read them all. Which was virtually impossible, even as a wizard. Ron mentally laughed as he remembered the dumpster truck load of books his father brought home. And the look on his mother's face! Who even knows how he got them in the first place!

Harry grinned. "You like Percy Jackson?! I LOVE Percy Jackson!!" He jumped up but immediately sat down, embarrassed, when he noticed he attracted nearby people to stare. He nervously laughed as he stared down at the table.

"Uh...s-sorry....." He whispered. Ron gave him a sympathetic smile and told him it was fine. 

Ron's more arrogant side liked being stared at, but his more anxious side hated being watched. It was like they were waiting for a fuck up to happen. 

Ron got up from his seat. " Hey, uh, do you want to go to the dorm? Less people....staring....." Harry nodded. They both picked up their books and left the room. 

"Oh, do you want to see my....uh.....stories about Percy Jackson?" Fanfiction, Ron realizes as soon as he said it. It's called fanfiction. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting what was already a cringy enough thing to ask someone to look at. He learned that term from his mother weirdly enough now that he's thinking about it.

"Sure! Didn't you also say that you drew?" Harry asked this and immediatley slapped his forehead as he realized he asked it before. 

"Yes, that has been mentioned like five times." Ron said with a chuckle.

"Oh, it was like twice maybe. Don't exaggerate."

Ron rolled his eyes but smiled. " Yeah. I actually have a picture of Annabeth I have been meaning to finish."

"Can I see it?" Harry asked smiling with..... gorgeous green eyes that seemed to inhabit stars.

Ron felt himself go red for some reason as he looked in his friend's eyes. He brushed it off as awkwardness and gave the shorter boy permission to see the picture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was not too bad. Out of character maybe but hopefully not bad.


	3. "So, do you have any hobbies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter has hobbies.

"So, do you have any hobbies?"

Harry looked up from his Potions book.

"You asked me the other day about what I liked to do. But I just realized I never asked you. So...." Ron's ears went red as he shifted his weight on the bed. 

" I read a lot. That usually takes up a lot of time. When my aunt and uncle are not home, I usually play on Dudley's electronics..." He trailed off when he saw Ron tilted his head. 

" Electronics are like phones." Ron still looked confused.

"It's metal boxes full of electricity that Muggles use. Phones allows you to verbally communicate with other people who are not there. You can also use it to get information or connect with friends/family with this thing called internet. It runs out of charge though so you have to plug them to a wall or whatever to get more charge." Ron looked unsure still but he nodded.

"My dad would get a kick out of those." Ron said with a smile. "Why don't you have one?"

"I do. Well....I technically don't. Dudley threw out like 5 phones this one time because he broke them. One of them, I think I used accidental magic on when I was taking out the trash, because it worked still. So, I decided to use it until it ran out of charge. It never did for some reason? So yeah, I technically have a phone. The Dursleys don't know I have it. I didn't think much of it. I guess I figured it was normal for some reason. 'Oh a phone that's permanently charged? Oh that must be normal! Normal humans must have electric powers they shoot from the bloody finger tips. ' " He said the last sentence mockingly high and laughed when he stopped talking.

"Wow. It must have been pretty shocking to learn the truth." Ron said with a laugh.

"Yeah it was. It still works in Hogwarts but I can't play on it for long. It dies-runs out of battery power-if I'm not around it for more than two minutes." Harry wasn't that sentimental with the phone but he would still have liked to use it for a longer period of time. He had to find a better way to keep it charged. 

"Huh. That's cool. Can you show me your phone later? They sound kind of neat. But back on subject, is there anything else you like to do?" 

Harry looked at his new friend and questioned whether to tell the taller boy another hobby he had. Ron might think it was too girly or stupid and decide Harry was weak and tell everyone what a faggot he was just like everyone else he told before and everyone will hate him and then he would die alone with nothing good to his name except for a story about how his parents died trying to save a failure of a son and-

"What's wrong?" Ron's question snapped Harry out of his thoughts. The red-head was now next to him on the bed with both hands on his shoulders. Harry did a breathing exercise he remembered from the school counselor he had a few years back and his breathing became normal again.

"S-sorry. It was stupid. I just get like that sometimes. It's not a big deal. I have no idea what happened there." Harry said. He felt nervous as he opened and closed his Potions book. Fidgeting usually helped him.

"Well....okay......" Ron didn't look convinced. "If you want to talk..... about it... I am here." Ron let go of his shoulders but didn't move off his bed. Harry smiled at this and sighed. Maybe he would be different? 

"Um, Ron? If I tell you something I like to do, will you promise not to make fun of me for it?" Ron looked mildly offended by this question.

"Of course not! You didn't make fun of my hobbies. What gives me a right to make fun of yours?" Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. He did have a good point.

" Well, my Aunt Petunia used to be really nice to me. When Dudley was out with friends and Uncle Vernon was at work, she'd take me to see theatre performances. And she was supportive of me liking then until out of nowhere she started being a bitch to me and stopped taking me there. Sometimes, I watch them on my phone if the Dursleys go on a particularly long trip out. And, well to cut a story short, I like.....musicals."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Ok? Why would I give a shit?" 

Harry felt relief flood his body. " You don't care?"

"I'm fine with whatever you like. As long as you don't like murdering people." Harry snorted and felt heat go to his cheeks.

" I love singing. And music. And musicals are just so passionate about the two. I was actually thinking of writing a musical about my life before I came here. If I did one now, it would have to be a parody or else everyone will think fame went to my head." Ron nodded understandingly. 

"I'm not a good singer though so. Uh. Yeah." Harry tried to balance the book on his finger but it immediately fell off. Ron smiled. 

"Hey, it's whatever you want to do. And maybe I'm a few years, you'll sound better?" Harry smiled back.

Suddenly Harry remembered something Ron said earlier and burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Ron asked.

"S-s-shocking? It was a fucking pun. Merlin's fucking Beard! How did I miss that?" Harry said between laughs. He put his book on his face and groaned over the stupidity of the pun. He was still laughing though. Ron, excited that his pun was finally got, laughed along with him.

They only stopped laughing when Seamus came into the room and gave them a weird look.


	4. "Do you like my glasses?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss Harry's glasses.

"Do you like my glasses?"

Ron shrugged as he stuffed some chicken into his mouth. He didn't particularly care. Glasses were glasses. They did kinda make his eyes brighter which he could not understand why that mattered to him. He had no particular hate for them either way. Although it was weird that it was taped together when they first met. Harry was known for being clumsy, almost giving Neville a run for his money, so Ron just assumed he ran into a wall. It also explained the black eye he had.

"I hate them. I look like a fucking nerd." Harry said bitterly as he moved his food around on the plate.

"You are one though." Harry gave him a friendly push and a smile.

"Why did you pick them out than if you hate them?" Ron asked.

"I was like 5 and they looked better on me at that age. I haven't been to the eye doctor in a while and my vision has not improved. The Dursleys won't let me get new ones with the same prescriptions. A 'waste of money' I guess." Harry shrugged and Ron swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Are they reading glasses?" Ron didn't know what other type of glasses existed due to the limited knowledge he has of them. He knew logically there had to be so he had to ask.

Harry looked like he was about to say something sarcastic but than looked thoughtful.

"I have awful vision in general. I think I'm licenced as legally blind without them. I can't see anything far away, close up, or read. Well, I'm bad at reading even with glasses on but that's a different problem altogether. That's more in my brain than in my eyes. Well that's a weird way to describe it. It seems like a eye problem but it is the way my brain perceives the words. That's what that teacher told me. Anyway, back on topic, I technically have reading glasses although these in particular don't help me with just reading. I will probably have to talk to my eye doctor and ask him what it would be called. There might not be a name for it though. And-" Harry stopped and blushed when he saw Ron giving him an amused and slightly impressed smirk.

"I could not follow you after you said 'words'. You were talking way too fast." Harry joined Ron's laugh.

"S-sorry. I.....I got carried away t-there." Harry said with a shy smile. 

"It's fine. I get what you were saying though. You can't see anything without your glasses." Harry ate a bite or two of toast before speaking again.

"I mean all aROUND they are ok. I want to be EYE-dealistic about the situation seeing as I am probably stuck with them forever." Ron tried to keep himself from laughing.

"EYE SEE what you did there. I honestly think you look SPECTAC-ular with glasses." Ron found himself blushing at this statement and prayed to God Harry thought nothing of it. Harry burst out laughing which somehow made more heat rise to his face. It was a nice laugh. Ron laughed along with him.

Neville gave them an odd almost knowing look that Ron did not understand. Ron shrugged it off and the rest of the meal was spent making dumb puns.


	5. Harry's belated birthday gift from Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron learns Harry had a birthday a few months ago. Also some mentions of Dursleys abuse.

"Hagrid actually gave your cousin a pig tail?" 

Harry nodded as they both chuckled. He was laying on his bed with Ron, telling him about the events leading up to learning he was a wizard. He left many details out and he couldn't understand why he could not tell Ron them. It sounds abusive no matter how he words it. And Harry Potter was not abused. It was just how he's wording it. 

"That was literally the best birthday I ever had." 

"Hey, when is your birthday?" Ron asked curiously.

"July 31st."

There was a long silent pause. Quiet enough to hear Scabbers breathing next to the pair.

" So, two months ago?" Ron quietly mumbled.

"Yeah?" Harry got confused. Did this somehow offend him or something? 

Ron hummed before getting up, and heading to his own bed. 

Maybe he was weirded out or maybe he was tired or maybe he got annoyed, Harry could not tell. All he could do was close his eyes and pretend not to be here anymore. Why was this upsetting him so much? All Ron did was get up. Suddenly a new horrific thought came to him: What if Ron pieced together what the Dursleys did to him? He froze, unable to breathe or move or think. That was until he felt cards fall on him.

"The fuck?" He looked up, staring at Ron's blushing and smiling face.

" I didn't know when your birthday this year was. I thought you would tell me and I made you cards just in case. For some reason I thought it would be during the school year. I don't know. Sorry. I thought maybe it was October. I'm not sure why."

"You made me cards?" Harry was touched by this. Someone GAVE HIM something- no scratch that- MADE HIM something. Took time out of their day and made him a gift. 

Ron let out a sad sigh. "I know it's dumb. I wish I could give you something better. Maybe next year I-" Harry interrupted him.

"No no no no no. Thank you for these. You really didn't have to get me anything. I'm used to not getting gifts." When he gets his own house, he's getting them framed.

"I know but you are my friend. And-wait.....they don't get you gifts?" Shit.

"Um....not really. I got a chewed eraser once for Christmas. I said they're assholes to me. It doesn't matter." Harry shrugged it off and prayed Ron would not question him.

"I know you guys are poor. I understand. Muggle poverty is probably harder than wizard poverty. But if they waste money on expensive stuff to Dudley, they should at the very least make sure you get something too. I don't always get the most expensive gifts but my parents usually get me SOMETHING." Apparently God doesn't exist.

"We're not poor." Ron's eyes widen. This was not the right thing to say.

"But you said you don't get enough food. That you get hand me downs from Dudley. That you don't get gifts." Harry felt a lump grow in his throat and his body started to shake. He doesn't understand why that shocks Ron. That's normal family stuff, right?

"Look. It's fine." His shaking hand picks up a card. " I-I wa-want to read the c-cards." 

Ron stared at him. The suspicious, almost angry look became replaced with a sympathetic, almost sad look. 

With a sigh, Ron said, " Ok. But we're not done talking about this." Harry nodded and felt himself calm down, even though he couldn't stop himself from shaking.

All the cards were made of parchment and written in ink. The first card just said happy birthday with the inside saying he hoped it was good.The second card had a picture on it. It looked exactly like Hedwig except even more cute, which seems almost impossible to Harry. The inside said, " OWL hope WHOO had a good birthday."

Harry playfully scoffed. "You tainted this beautiful owl card with puns." 

Ron just gave him a cute-er-small smile back. 

The next card was just hilarious to Harry.

" I love short people. They're more down to earth." " Don't annoy a midget. They're short tempered." 

Harry knew he was probably the shortest kid in the school. Even shorter than Hermione by an inch and Draco by a few millimeters, both who were already pretty short. However, Ron.......

"So how's the weather up there?"

"It's okay. How is it down there?"

Shit, that was a good comeback. 

"What do you call a attractive tall person? An evaluationary miracle?" Ron gave him a shit-eating grin and batted his eyelashes.

"Are you saying I am attractive?" Ron jokingly asked.

"Yes." His hand flew to his mouth and he felt warmth go to his cheeks. Ron burst out laughing and Harry nervously chuckled. Harry could not think straight enough to come back with a witty response.

Harry picked up the last card. 

On the front it said happy birthday. On the inside was a picture of Harry. A cute version of himself, which looked exactly like him except better. Messy jet black hair, small round glasses hiding light green eyes, and a short skinny body. There was also his scar which was small but still easily recognisable. (He had to fix his hair by pushing his hair back because so many people kept asking to see it. So, he figured people would leave him alone if he pushed it up a little so the scar would be shown. Snape thought it was a vanity thing and made fun of him for it until it became a boring insult to Harry rather than an embarrassing one.)

" Wow. I look really...... good." Ron smiled.

"You're actually really fun to draw. Uh.....that sounds weird." Ron rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a little. Harry laughed telling him it was okay.

He gathered all the cards, went over to his trunk, put them inside, and came back to his bed.

"Thank you so much for the cards." Harry said this sincerely, grabbed both of Ron's hands and looked him in the eyes. He felt really happy honestly. Any gift he gets make him happy.

Ron smiled and his blush deepened. 

"N-no problem m-man." He said, looking down. They heard a sneeze and they turned around to see a very pissed off Neville giving a death glare to Dean, who had looked guilty and disgusted at himself for sneezing. Harry briefly wondered why Neville and Dean looked like that. The more important question was, how long have they been standing there? 

Ron cleared his throat and Harry let go of his hands. Neville was looking disappointed, and Dean was having a look of regretting all of his life choices up to that point while Harry and Ron stood awkwardly, not sure what to say.

A long awkward silence happened until a loud and oblivious Seamus came in and started saying something about dicks. Everyone laughed at this and were now in their own respective beds. Harry barely paid attention to his dorm mates' conversation as his focus was more on why he liked touching Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Harry!


	6. "Are you annoyed by my stuttering?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Harry talk about anxiety and learning disabilities.

"Are you annoyed by my stuttering?"

Ron finally found Harry sitting on the floor, his back against a wall, hugging his knees. Ron slid right next to him, not knowing what to really say. He didn't go to the dinning hall with everyone else, so Ron left early in the meal to find him.

Harry's voice was incredibly quiet, making Ron feel tingly? He didn't know but it was hard to hear regardless. Harry asked again, lifting his head up this time. His eyes were red....was he crying? Ron had never seen him cry before.

"No." Quirrell stuttered and he wasn't really annoyed by that. 

Harry laughed which startled Ron." Y-you don't h-h-h-h-h-" Ron never heard the end of the sentence because suddenly tears were flowing out of his eyes. It broke his heart to see. "I-I-I-I know it's s-so annoy-oying. And y-you th-think I am s-so du-dumb. I-I ca-can't do anything r-r-right an-an..." 

Ron wrapped his arms around him. He knew his week sucked. He knew how much that dick-er-Snape puts him down for being "dumb/not even trying", and the insults just got worse this week. That was unfair, considering Harry would pull all-nighters just to finish his school work. That was the difference between Harry and most other "smart" kids he knew. He genuinely wanted to learn while they only cared about how good it makes them look.

"You're not stupid." Ron said firmly.

"I-I c-can't even speak c-co-correctly." Ron let go of Harry and stared at him. 

"A lot of people stutter when they are nervous or excited, Harry. There's Neville and Quirrell and Hermione and-" Judging by the look Harry gave him, this was not making him feel better. Ron sighed as Harry wiped his eyes.

"Why do you think that anyway? Snape is an asshole. He doesn't know anything as far as I'm concerned. He knows magic but a lot of people know magic. He can stir a pot and cool shit happens. Good for him. A lot of people can do that. The only thing he knows is how to make kids insecure about their abilities, so that they fail his dumbass class." Neville would probably do so much better in Snape's class if Snape wasn't there.

Harry smiled, but sighed. "Snape's r-r-right though..... I had to b-be in a 'special' program at my school because I was stupid. I h-have learning di-disabilities. I couldn't get properly diagnosed be-because the Dursleys didn't w-want to be seen as b-bad guardians or s-something. That's why I couldn't g-get pills or g-go to therapy. An-anyway, I was t-told I m-might have d-dyslexia and a-anxiety which means I'm overreacting all the t-time and I c-can't r-read. They even said I MIGHT have autism or a personality disorder but hey why not I am already a freak." Ron could not understand the last part, but he didn't say anything. Perhaps, Harry was trying to make it so fast that he didn't hear the last part on purpose. He got the gist of it although he was still trying to wrap his head around what Harry just said. Did he call himself a freak? No, Harry would not call himself that.

"Yes, you can. You can read. You like to read." The anxiety part made sense in his head, so he decided to mention the reading first.

"N-not well. I c-can read, it's just dif-ifficult. And that's w-why I take so long to r-read. I have to mentally de-decode it before I can read it. It also m-makes my spelling and writing really bad too. All the teachers here know that, because it was in my old school's profile." Harry's entire body seemed to relax. Explaining this must've calmed him down? 

" That......makes him more of a jackass. You....... realize that right? He is using that against you. It's not your fault. Hell, you read the potions book like twice already. I think he's just being unreasonable. You are NOT stupid. Oblivious, sometimes. Naive, sure. But not stupid." Snape is a trash monster. 

Harry wiped his eyes and laughed. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I'm just.......I don't know why I.....it was not even that that bugged me in the first place. It was my stuttering."

"Which is normal. You have anxiety right? And you seem to have a lot of nervous energy. You get really hyper." Ron observed.

"Anxiety sucks ass." Harry said miserably.

"It does. At least you don't have to wash your hands like you're about to perform surgery." Harry gave Ron an odd look. "I'm poor. I can't afford NOT being clean. Germs." He shuddered at the thought of being sick. 

"You had dirt on your bloody nose the first day I met you. You don't hate germs that much." Ron laughed.

"Yeah, but it bugs me if my hands aren't clean. Anywhere else is fine but like if my teeth aren't clean or my hands..... I can't even think about it. That is money wasted too. And I hate the idea of becoming a waste of money. I would rather it go to clothes than me." Harry seemed to understand.

"It took me several minutes to get my courage up to ask your family for directions. Even then I apologized for bothering your mom's time." Ron smiled remembering how shy Harry was talking to her.

"I don't hate talking to people. I'm not shy. But I hate it when people stare at me. Ok, I kinda like it." Harry chuckled at that. "But I feel like they're getting ready to laugh at me for messing up something. It doesn't even matter what it is. I just hate doing stuff in front of people."

Harry gave him a sympathetic smile. "That happens to me too."

There was a quiet moment of understanding between the two. 

"What are you guys doing on the floor?" Hermione asked breaking the silence. Why is Hermione always bugging us, Ron wondered to himself.

"Sitting." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry as Ron snorted at Harry's comment.

"Get off the floor." The two boys groaned but they realised they should probably should get off of the floor.

"I got to wash my hands when I get back. Don't let me touch anything I own until after I do that." Ron said to Harry, which made Hermione raise an eyebrow.

Ron got up first and helped Harry to his feet. Than, they ignored Hermione until she eventually left them alone when they reached their dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during a flood btw. This is before the trio were friends.


	7. "Hey, can I get your oppinion on a story idea I had?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron asks Harry's opinion on a story idea he has.

"Hey, can I get your opinion on a story idea I had?"

The two friends were sitting in their dorm. Harry was sitting on the floor doing his charms essay while Ron, who already finished it, was writing on his bed. 

"Sure." Harry loved hearing new story ideas Ron had. He would get so passionate about them. Even if it was a fanfiction, he'd get so excited about telling Harry a new idea he had. Everything he wrote fascinated Harry, due to the variety of styles and genres he experimented with. 

"Ok! I was thinking of kind of a parody universe about us. It was inspired by a dream I had last night. Anyway, there would only be like 5 characters in it? No, more like eight. And in it we would all be forced to, no offense to Neville, but we were forced to go to his birthday party. Right? Or we'd be expelled. And nobody wants to be there. Snape's there and he's drunk. Hagrid brought a dead pig. Hermione is Hermione. For some reason we're hanging out with her. And you are there. I'm also there. I am the nicest person there. You want to die probably. Dumbledore jumps out of Neville's cake and sings a fucking song. He's naked too. Neville explodes and you feel bad and everyone is eating what's left of Neville. And it ends with Neville's ghost saying some shit like, 'Its what's on the insides that counts.' What do you think?"

Harry blinked several times at the grinning Ron staring down at him before laughing his ass off. "Jesus Christ Ron. That was.....I love it. "

"I'm, weirdly enough, thinking of making it a puppet show? Any thoughts on that?" 

The giggling Harry nodded his head. "I like that idea."

Ron hesitated before speaking again. "You are a narcissistic asshole though. Not because I think you are one, but because the idea of you being one is funny to me. Is that ok?"

Harry shrugged. It was a parody after all. Besides, everyone already thinks he is one. What is one parody made by his friend mean in the grand scheme of things? Just another pointless jab at a non-existing character trait he had.

"Oh, and there's this other idea I had where you steal Snape's diary. I don't really have a clear idea of what happens yet but-"

"Dean, they have a crush on each other." Neville's voice said loudly as footsteps approached their door.

The door opened. "I know they do. But what can we do about it? They probably don't even realize they're ga-hey guys what's up? Why are you on the floor?"

"Because I can, Dean. Because I can." After he said that, he went back to his essay.

Harry didn't pay attention to the guys talking. He didn't hear Ron ask who they were talking about or Neville's stuttering a answer. He heard something about guys but didn't notice Ron blushing and saying that it was not their business if some guy liked another guy. He did hear Ron say to leave whoever the guys are alone, and he definitely heard Seamus dramatically enter the room, breaking the tension building up in their dorm. All that mattered to him was getting the essay finished. He must've fell asleep after that because he awoke in his own bed the next morning, without his shoes or glasses on. His work from the night before was neatly straightened and organized beside his bed. The last sentence looked way different from his normal handwriting. It kinda looked like Ron's handwriting, but it was hard to tell. He was still kind of tired. Oh well. Harry was just glad it was finished. 


	8. "Ron, can you keep a secret?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bisexuality!

"Ron, can you keep a secret?"

Ron looked up from his book and at the boy next to him. Harry had a habit of playing/fidgeting with the nearest object around him when he gets nervous or uncomfortable. So, Ron knew that as Harry tried (And failed.) to balance his quill on his finger tips, that something was definitely bothering him.

"Um... yeah. Yeah of course." Harry nervously laughed and looked away from him. Ron put a piece of parchment in his book and put it down. He'd have to go back to it later. Harry needed to tell him something important.

"W-well... I.... uh.... Can you p-please p-promise m-me that you won't ju-judge?" Harry suddenly looked up with fear in his eyes.

" Of course! I'm not gonna judge you." Did Harry do something bad?

"A-are you gon-gonna a-abandon m-me an-and tell everyone I am a f-freak?" 

Ron was shocked by this. "Ok. First off, you're not a freak! Nowhere close to one! Second off, you are like my best friend! I wouldn't spill your secrets! Third off, why would I abandon you? What could you possibly do that would make me leave you? I was able to deal with you playing Defying Gravity on repeat for 5 hours last night. Nothing can make me hate you." 

Harry sighed and bit his bottom lip. Ron noticed Harry was shaking. "Everyone I e-ever t-told ha-had a very n-negative re-reaction to it....a-and I don't.. want you to..... think l-less of me?" Harry let out a shakey laugh as he looked around the room. "I'm not sure why I am telling you this early in our friendship but.... I-I know this is...risky to t-tell..." Harry put his face in his hands and he let out a frustrated groan. "I'm sorry for stalling. I'm just scared." 

It was silent for a second. Ron felt his heart pang at the fear in Harry's voice. Ron gently put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's okay. Take your time. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm going to support you no matter what." Harry looked up and Ron gave him a sincerely encouraging smile. Harry gave a small smile back and let out a sigh.

He straightened up and had a determined look that was reminiscent of a Slytherin when faced with a obstacle. Or maybe a Gryffindor being challenged by their enemies. Ron realized they were practically the same look, but he didn't spend too much time on that thought.

"I'm..... I'm....I'm......" Harry breathed in, blushed like crazy, and then accidentally screamed at the top of his lungs. " I'MGAY!" Harry put his hands to his mouth. 

Ron blinked several times, mostly because Harry accidentally came out to the entire Gryffindor tower.

"Sh-shit. I'm s-sorry for exploding y-your eardrums. I um.... " Harry nervously removed his hands from his mouth.

Ron was definitely surprised by this. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He never really.... knew much about it. But he'd never just.... leave Harry over this. Hell, Ron is.....he thinks.....

Ron cleared his throat. "You like.... blokes?" 

Harry swallowed. " Y-yeah? Well I like girls too. Bisexual is actually a better term for me but..... everyone is a bigger dick for some reason when I say that. Bisexuals don't exist apparently. "

Bisexual. You like girls and guys. Ok. Bisexual. Bisexual. That's a good term for it. 

Harry got up from the bed and started frantically gathering his things. "I know, I'm so gross. I can go now if this is too weird for you. I get it. I understand. You hate me now. I'm so disgusting. I'm a fag, I get it. A poof. I'm sorry to bother you. You don't have to be friends with me anymore. I get it. It's not a big deal." Harry's voice cracked and he rubbed his eyes as he tried to get his things in a order.

This quickly snapped Ron out of his thoughts and he grabbed Harry's arm.

Ron looked into Harry's eyes before nervously informing him, " I'm bisexual too." Ron mentally slapped himself for the awkward way he said that. Ron never shared that with anyone. He kept that to himself. He thought that his parents might be mad or something. Purebloods were dicks about it due to heirs and wanting their bloodline to keep going. He knew his parents aren't like most purebloods, but how could he possibly be like-"I'm gay! How are things at home?!" Well it's more like, "I'm bi! How are things at home?" but how could he explain something that he doesn't quite understand himself?

Harry's entire body relaxed and he stared at Ron."You... don't c-care?"

"Nope. It'd be hypocritical if I were to be judgemental about it. BI the way, even if I wasn't, I still would be your friend. I am gonna support you no matter what. Bisexual or a murderer. 

Harry raised an eyebrow and giggled."Did you actually think I was going to tell you I kill people?"

Ron shrugged. "The way you were acting seemed suspicious." 

" Yeah. Having panic attacks is a sure sign of a serial killer." 

They both laughed at this. Harry let out a sigh of relief. " BI the GAY, thank you for... being chill about this." 

Ron felt himself grin. "No problem. It makes sense. The Boy Who Lived has so many admirers. Figures he would be The BI who lived." Harry rolled his eyes but laughed. "And you won't tell anyone right? I don't want people to... judge me."

"I won't tell anyone. And Harry? There's nothing wrong with liking guys." Ron said, recalling the homophobic things he was calling himself earlier.

Harry sighed and said, "I know. I just....grew up....in a not so accepting home." 

Before Ron could ask him about it, Neville came in the room. "Hey guys? Didja hear that scream earlier? I thought I heard a girl screaming to everyone that she's gay." Harry blushed and Ron snorted. 

"Yeah. That was weird. Wasn't it Harry?" He's keeping his promise. 

"Y-yeah. It was." A moment of understanding went between the two of them. Neville smiled at them with an odd look in his eyes. Like he knew something they didn't. Just like Hermione but less vocal. 

Ron didn't question it. Neville just kept on smiling and asked them about how far they got on their Potions essay.


	9. Author note

Hi guys! I am so sorry for not writing in a while! I just started school and like a dumbass I got into all the honor classes at my school. Plus I have not had any privacy in my house. My parents are usually out but I never just sat down and wrote. 

I really want to but it's hard trying to find inspiration for things in a short amount of time.  
I still want to do this but the updates are going to be a bit slow. 

I also need to do a few character reference sheets for everyone here. I need to make sure I don't forget who I made them to be. Harry and Ron need to be similar but different. Harry needs not to be a Gary Stu. Ron needs to talk more about himself. They need to be consistent characters.  
I probably need to read the books again so I know the plotline that is going on.

I also need to be aware of putting commas after certain words, so that I am not making my adjectives describe my verbs instead of the emotions in the way they say the sentence. Sorry if that was a run-on sentence. I also need to make sure my past tenses stay consistent.

I know you people probably think this is dumb. Like, "Fanfiction is not Earth shattering. Why put so much effort into it?"

It helps me. It makes me feel like maybe I am going to be a writer. It makes me feel like I have something to look forward to. It makes me feel like I can do something that might help someone find inspiration to write themselves. 

It's also a fanfiction of something that is not tainted with any bad memories. I love the books. I wish the author would read her books again so she doesn't piss off anymore people, but I still very much love the books. There was a time I had nobody to talk to. It helped me in a dark place and it made me become a better person. This and boku no hero academia. And music. But the point is, it helped me. Hell, I got ideas for some pretty cool stories that came to me after I read Harry Potter. 

I know it's silly but I am going to put a lot of effort into this story.

Anyway, quick author things before I head out. I can't remember whether the troll incident or the mirror of erised happened before or after each other. Which came first? Because I know Harry broke his leg in the first game because of a certain stuttering professor but he was friends with Hermione than. That could be wrong. So that begs the question: does anyone know the bloody plot in the first book? Thanks! Also should I write my character profiles in here or?

Well with that said, thanks to everyone who reads this story and follows it. I know it's dumb and I doubt anyone actually likes this, but I am very happy that some people do. 

If you have any suggestions, praise, or criticisms tell me in the comments.

Anyway with that said, I'm going to eat. It's like 8:24 in the morning and it's raining here and I am hungry.


	10. "What Hermione did earlier was cool, right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about the troll incident.

"What Hermione did earlier was cool, right?"

Harry woke up and the first thing he saw was a blurry person sitting in front of the window, with a white object in their hand and a blanket(?) wrapped around them. Harry put on his glasses frantically and saw that the person was just Ron. His hair was a mess and his eyes looked glassy. The statement above this paragraph was Ron's response when Harry asked why he was still up.

"Yeah. It was. Why aren't you sleeping?" Ron chuckled a bit and mumbled something about how the conversation was usually the other way around.

Harry slowly went to the window that Ron was at. "Go to bed, Ron. It's like....uh..." Harry yawned. "3 in the morning."

"I checked the time a few minutes ago and it was 4 something." Ron yawned too and took a sip out of his mug.

"That's worse." Ron hummed in agreement.

"Sorry if I woke you. I was just.. thinking about Hermione. I was so mean to her. For no reason. Because she was annoying? No, because she was trying to be helpful. She wanted to be our friend. We were the annoying ones. Like we...." Ron trailed off before remorsefully saying, "I was so mean today."

Harry sighed. "I was just as mean. I.... should have known better. I should have not laughed when you said that. I should have told you it was mean. I was bullied in my muggle school and I was......she just...." Harry forgot what he was saying, but he already got to the point.

"I am such a dick." Ron said, bowing his head.

"I am too." Harry wished Ron would stop talking. He didn't want to think about this. He hated that guilty feeling that he got remembering how she ran past them with tears in her eyes.

"She could have died today. What if we forgot about her? Hermione could have died and it would be my fault." Ron said remorsefully.

"We didn't know."

"I still sent a girl crying to the bathroom."

"WE sent a girl crying to the bathroom."

  
"All she wanted was to be our friend...." 

They both were silent. In this silence, they both came to one conclusion.

"Harry..... do you think she would like my fanfiction?" Harry smiled.

"Do you think she would like Disney?" Ron smiled.

That was the last thing they said to each other before heading to their own beds and going back to sleep.

The next day, they learned Hermione liked Belle from "Beauty and The Beast" and wrote fluffy romance fanfiction.


	11. "Who would win in a fight: Hedwig or Scabbers?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Harry talk about their pets.

"Who would win in a fight: Hedwig or scabbers?"

The two boys were doing their DADA homework on Ron's bed, when suddenly a Hedwig jumped on top of Harry's book and scared the shit out of them both. Scabbers slowly peaked out from under a blanket when he heard the noise, but went back inside it once he was sure nothing was a threat. 

"That bird is adorable and all but I swear she is going to kill me one of these days." Ron laughed in relief and Harry smiled.

This is when Harry asked the statement above.

"Hmm, maybe scabbers?" Harry gave him a weird look. "He is a good hider and will tire your owl out before she can catch him. Besides, who knows what diseases he carries? It could just bite him and it would be over."

Harry nodded his head and looked down at Hedwig, who was currently cleaning her feathers. 

"Well Hedwig has the advantage of flying so she could sneak up on him. Plus she's a natural enemy of mice so....."

"Hmm yeah. You are probably right." Ron chuckled. He did kind of think of his answer on the spot. Hedwig would probably win. Why did he think Scabbers could harm Hedwig? "Scabbers is way too old, and way too lazy to fight Hedwig." He admitted.

"And Hedwig is pretty much a pacifist-well until she gets hungry." Ron's eyes widened. 'Could Hedwig hurt Scabbers? They're natural enemies but is that really gonna be a problem? Could Hedwig just snap one day and try to kill Scabbers?' Ron wondered to himself. "I'll t-try to keep her away f-f-from Sc-scabbers if s-she does get violent." Harry reassured when he saw the look on Ron's face.

"I appreciate it. I might joke about him a lot but I do care about him. He might be a old, probably diseased, hand me down from Percy but he is my old, probably diseased, hand-me down from Percy." 

Harry gave him an understanding look. "I love my p-pet too. S-she is like t-the best birthday g-gift I ever got. S-so please don't make your diseased rat near my owl okay?"Harry said the last sentence teasingly.

Ron laughed. "I promise. Also I honestly don't think scabbers will be killed by your owl. Personally I think he's immortal but maybe a cat will get him first."

"Ha. S-seriously though, I'd be really pissed if someone let their cat eat s-scabbers. I don't even own him but I'd be pissed." Harry said as he pet Hedwig.

"I'll probably kick their ass if that happened." That rat was not only his let but a gift from his brother. So even though the thing got on his nerves, Ron would never wish it any harm. 

"I'll help. Nobody should be that irresponsible that they don't pay attention to what their cat is doing." 

Just than, Scabbers came out from underneath his blanket and started to walk straight ahead. He almost fell off the bed but Ron caught him before he did. Scabbers remained completely un-phased and fell asleep in his hands.

Harry smiled at him. "I love scabbers. He just doesn't give a fuck about anything."

Hedwig hooted and Ron grinned at her. "I love her. Hedwig is so sassy. She wants attention all the time."

There was a pause and Ron noticed that Harry looked thoughtful.

"Hey Ron? When did you get-"

Seamus and Dean came into the room, interrupting their conversation. The two went back to their work while Seamus and Dean talked about something that Ron nor Harry paid attention too. Ron thought he heard the words "oblivious" and "denial" but he wasn't paying attention. Besides, they were talking uncharacteristically quiet for Seamus and Dean. 

Ron finished first and watched Harry work until he finished his homework. It sucked that someone like Harry-smart, curious, and passionate about learning- had to take so long doing his bloody homework just because of something he could not control. 

Maybe there is a way he can help.....


	12. "Uh...are you okay? You look like you're shocked...."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss the stairs. (Warning: topic goes to rape but it shouldn't be too triggering. Just uncomfortable.)

"Uh...are you okay? You look like you're shocked..."

Harry had his "Hogwarts; A History" open in his lap. He decided to finally look at it after Hermione nagging him about it since school started. It was a bit boring at the beginning but he managed to get past it. 

"So, Rowena fucking Ravenclaw, the smartest witch of the time, made the flooring plans! She's the reason we keep getting lost?!" 

"What?" Ron gave him a confused look. 

"No I'm serious! Read this line right here!" Harry put his finger on the line and Ron peered over his shoulder. After a few seconds, Ron looked annoyed.

"Why would she think that was a good idea?" Ron asked.

Harry started to skim the page. Despite his dyslexia, he could pick out words quickly if he saw them earlier on the page. After a minute or two of searching, he could not find it.

"It doesn't say......" 

"So kids are being late for class, and worse, hurt because of these stairs.....for shits and giggles?" Harry remembered Neville's ankle broke once because the stairs switched so quickly that his foot got stuck in between the stairs and floors. Good thing that could be fixed easily! Otherwise Neville would have been crippled! Anger bubbles up inside him.

"Apparently! Also I just learned that boys can't enter the girls dorm! Like the stairs turns into a slide or something!" Harry didn't mean to be loud but he was being pretty loud. 

"Harry, that's pretty reasonable. Bad stuff might happen to the girls if some sick douchebag comes up those stairs. Honestly, why would a guy want to go up there anyway if not to...?" Ron trailed off, uncomfort all over his face. 

"Ok. That is true. But what if WE need to get Hermione her homework when she's sick? According to her, her roommates aren't very nice to her. They would not go out of their way to help her." Harry closed his book and put it on his desk.

"Well WE should not have to be an exception. Not every guy would have noble intentions." 

Harry calmed down a little bit was still very agitated by the new fact he learned. "Why couldn't it just be stairs that won't let you enter based on your intentions?"

"Your intentions might change once you get to the dorm." Ron's ears were a bit red after he said this.

"Ok...t-that's fair. Why can the girls come into here than? Because apparently they can enter our dorms." Harry felt dumb but he wasn't backing out now. 

"Ok. I agree with that. That's a bit of a double standard. But you also gotta think, times were different back then." Why was Ron being so bloody reasonable?!?

"Girls can be rapists as well." Harry said, a bit too harshly then he intended it to sound.

There was a long pause of silence as Ron looked out the window. 

"Yeah. They can." He agreed with a sad look on his face. Suddenly, the annoyance Harry felt left his body. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Ron looked back at him and said yeah. 

"Did some girl....hurt you?" Harry asked carefully. 

Ron gave him an odd look. " Uh, probably? I mean, being bisexual, I have twice the opportunity to be hurt by someone." Ron chuckled at himself. Harry felt horrified by the words.

"T-t-that d-doesn't excu-cuse-WHO? W-WHO IS T-THIS FUCKING-" Harry didn't mean to yell but he was so pissed. How could he just laugh something like that off?

"Harry it's not a big deal." Ron interrupted.

"YOU WERE RAPED! THAT'S A PRETTY FUCKING BIG DEAL!"

There was a beat of silence. Than Ron's eyes widen.

"Oh my Go- no no no no no no no! I-I was not- I'm sorry! Oh my Godric. I was NOT- I'm so sorry. I wasn't hurt like-like THAT. I misinterpreted the question! I thought we stopped talking about it! Sorry if I gave you that idea that I was...I-I get really uncomfortable when it comes to this topic. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and relief flooded over him. 

"No I should be the one to apologize. I overreacted. I'm sorry. I thought-"

"It's alright."

The two laughed at their misunderstanding and Dean kicked open the door with his wand out and fury in his eyes. He froze when he saw them. 

"I thought I heard something about rape?" Dean said not sure how to respond. He must've expected some other scene in front of him.

They explained the situation and the three of them laughed about it.

Dean than decided to leave the dorm. Apparently, a whole group of Gryffindors were coming up as backup so he had to explain to them that it was a misunderstanding. 

Harry felt very proud in that moment that he was a Gryffindor. 


	13. "What if I forget how to play?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss Harry's first game that's coming up.

"What if I forget how to play?" 

Ron looked at his anxious friend pacing across the room. They were in the Commons room, which only had a few people inside as they talked.

"You won't." Ron said confidently. Harry read about it, played it, and heard about it enough times from Ron to get the general idea. 

"But what if I do? Everyone would make fun of me and I'll ruin the game and everyone will hate me but what if I die or cause someone else to die oh my God maybe I should quitimsuchanodiotwhydidihelpnevilleimsuchanidiot-" Harry's frantic speech was interrupted by Ron grabbing his shoulders.

"Do you like the game?" Ron asked after he spined Harry around to look at him.

"Yeah? Of course I do." 

'Do you like being a seeker?"

"...Yeah I do." Harry was calmer now.

"Are you or are you not the youngest player they had in....forever was it?"

"Yeah...."

"That is a pretty cool position you are In since if anyone else did what you did, they'd have gotten expelled, right?"

"Yeah." 

"So..... don't quit." Ron said cheerfully. He was about to head back to the couch but Harry grabbed his hand. Ron felt himself blush as he thought about how nice the warmth of the touch was.

"Everyone will be looking at me." Harry said anxiously, not knowing that he really didn't need to grab Ron's hand.

Oh. Yeah, Harry had social anxiety. Ron forgot about that. He just thought Harry was complaining for no reason. ' I need to be more sensitive,' Ron thought a little guilty.

"Harry, just don't focus on them. Focus on the game. You are brilliant at flying and I'm sure you will do just fine if you don't think about it too much." Ron watched curiously as Harry's cheeks went darker.

"You will do just fine." Ron reassured lovingly as he grabbed Harry's other hand. Harry made an odd noise but seemed to not mind the comfort. Ron wasn't not sure why they were holding hands but he didn't pull away. It was really nice.

"Just focus on the objective. Even when everyone hates me cause I lost the game." Harry muttered quietly.

"You won't." Ron said, sure of himself as he gently started massaging Harry's hands. His mom used to do this a lot when one of the kids felt anxious.

"Hah! Gaaaaaay!" They whipped their heads around the room but could not find who said that. They dropped each other's hand and quickly went through the portrait hole. The walk to their dorm was quiet up until they got to their dorm door. 

"He wasn't wrong." Harry admitted bashfully.

Ron blushed harder but didn't say anything. Harry accidentally called them a gay couple without realizing it. He knew what Harry meant so there was no need to correct it. He just nodded since their dorm mates were inside and had no idea they were bi. 

It was nice to think about though. Being a couple with Harry, he means. It would be pretty great. Holding hands, cuddling, kis- Ron violently shaked his head as Harry opened the door. They both went in and Ron decided to ignore that weird thought he just had.


	14. "What happened to your arms?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, hurt and comfort, and wow it's been a while. (Warning- selfharm, Harry rants about his problems, anxiety, suicidal thoughts, I've noticed a trend in the fandom that I addressed in Harry's rant.)

"What happened to your arms?"

Harry was stretching his arms above his head during a game of wizard chess. He wasn't being careful like he usually was. Ron wasn't a very confident person but he did become giddy and chatty when it came to topics he actually knew about. (Like different writing styles, shading techniques, wizard chess, Chudley Cannons, or a variety of comics he owns.) Harry liked to see this version of Ron, and he supposed that's the reason he stretched out like that in front of Ron. Even though Ron would be able to see. 

Harry's heart dropped into his stomach at this question. The tone of it wasn't even mean or suspicious, it was just curious and worried. Still, he dreaded the question. 

"Cat scratches." Harry replied as calmly as his voice allowed him. Harry realized how dumb that sounded but dog scratches are dull (He learned this through Aunt Marge's dogs.) and there was no way these would be seen as cooking accidents. He could tell Ron was giving him an odd look but he kept his eyes on the boards, and his hands shook as he tried to move his knight. Ron quickly grabbed his wrist, pushed up the sleeve, and stared at his arm. Terror flooded Harry's entire body. 'Please don't question it. Please don't question it. '

"These are a lot of cat scratches..." Ron mused. 

Harry gave him a fake laugh. "W-well...th-they are mean..." Harry tried pulling away but Ron held a firm grip on his arm. 

Ron studied the arm before saying, "These are pretty deep." Harry was silent and he felt himself shake more. 

Ron looked around the room before whispering, "Did... someone hurt you?" Nobody else was in the room with them.

"Wh-what? N-no! I'm j-just...cat. Cat scratches." Harry said trying to pull away again. 

Ron ran his finger, not touching the skin, across his arm in a slicing motion. Harry felt close to tears as Ron looked at Harry's other hand, and a horrified and confused look came on his face. Ron gently gave him his arm back. 

'Ron knows. He thinks I'm a freak now. He knows. He knows. Oh god he knows. Ron knows I'm fucking weird now. He knows. He-' Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron coughing. Harry looked up at him and Ron looked completely heartbroken. 

"H-harry? Um.....those.....cat scratches....need to be treated. Do you want me to take you to Madame Pomphry?"

"No." She would see his entire body and that would end up getting back to the Dursleys. 

"Are you sure? She...she knows how to deal with.... I mean." Ron ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. "Why would.... I'm sorry I'm not good at this kind of thing but...is it a brain problem?"

Harry sighed and felt guilty for the concern Ron was feeling. "I don't know why I do it. It's stupid. I just feel..." Harry trailed off. Ron gave an encouraging look and he continued on. "Everything is loud." Ron looked at him quizzically and moved his chair closer to Harry. 

"People just get so mad and mean and...it's always my fault somehow. The news is awful and everyone is screaming all the time. And I can't do anything about it. I can't make people feel better. I can't stop the bad stuff in the news. I can't do anything but watch because I don't know what to do. I'm confused all the time and everyone expects me to be so much. I want to be everything they want me to be but I-I can't. And if I did try to do anything, I get yelled at. My opinions don't matter because I'm not fascinating. If my life was a book series, everyone would hate me. Because I am so stupid. I'm just oblivious, boring Harry that you use for whatever need you have for him before throwing him out again. And I can't stop thinking about this stuff, you know? About how worthless I actually am to everyone. Nobody likes me, not really. I'm just Potter. Boy Who Lived. Stupid orphan boy. Stupid girly freak who nobody would miss if he killed himsel-" 

Suddenly, Ron embraced Harry. Harry felt warmth in his cheeks and he realized that he said all that aloud. 

"I'm sorry." Harry said, embarrassed that he said all that. He did feel better after all that ranting he did but he wasn't expecting to reveal so much. 

"No. Don't be." Ron broke away from the hug and Harry was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I wish I knew how to help. You.... please. Don't. Don't kill yourself. Please. You mean the world to me. You're amazing and wonderful and-Please. Stop hurting yourself. I lo-care about you so much. " 

Harry felt incredibly touched by what he said. Nobody ever cared that much about what happened to him before. Ron cared about him, even with something as dumb and cliche as his problems. 

Harry couldn't promise he wouldn't ever kill himself. He never expected to live much longer than 17 to be honest. However with someone that cares this much about him? "I'll try." He said quietly. 

"Madam Pomphry-" Harry interrupted him.

"No Ron. I can't yet. I can't show her....this. Not until I am somewhat healed. I can try to-" Harry was interrupted by Ron.

"I know a few things about helping infected wounds. I can do it." Harry just nodded at Ron. 

"Harry? Is there anything I can do?" Ron looked tearful still. Maybe he was wondering still about whether to tell Madame Pomphry or not. 

After a moment of thinking he said,"Yeah.... I-If I ever hurt myself again, take me to Madame Pomphry. Tell her everything."

Ron hugged Harry again and Harry hugged back. The two tearful boys stayed like that for a while. The chess pieces were forgotten, and the two boys headed upstairs. Ron said he would treat them every night after the others went to sleep. Harry agreed with the plan but still wasn't sure if he could kick this habit. Should he have just made up excuses? Harry didn't know. But he should at least try, right?


	15. "Do you wonder what it would be like to snog?" April Fool's chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. You waited two months for this. Did that hurt you? Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna turn around and desert this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> What am I doing with my life?

"Do you wonder what it would be like to snog?" 

Ron felt heat go to his face and he gawked at Harry. Was Harry asking if he wanted to-

"I-I....guess?" Ron shifted around uncomfortably on Harry's bed. 

"I really don't care who I snog personally but I don't know if it will be all that great." Harry admitted, a dark color coming to his face as well.

When Ron did not respond, Harry continued by saying, "S-sory, that was out of nowhere. It's on my mind a lot lately."

Ron waved it off by saying, "All our conversations are out of nowhere."

Harry smiled, "Well I'll wait for a while before i properly snog someone because I kind of want it to be special, you know?" 

"Yeah I think I get that. I want mine to be that too." Ron sai.

Harry looked puzzled for a second.

"How long did it take The Author to write this by the way?" Harri asked.

"Three minutes. Why?"

"I feel dumbr than usual. Did sh want to write a chapter before April fool's day ended and forgot until the lsr minute?" Harry asked.

"Yeah we were gonna habwmm a finier plot than this dyslexic blulshir." Ron said. 

"Let's just stop this tomfoolery. Author! Stop giggling to yohref ND end this chapter!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't suck.


End file.
